Question: A large rectangle has side lengths of $(x+7)$ and $(x+5)$. In the large rectangle, there is a rectangular hole with side lengths of $(2x-3)$ and $(x-2)$. What is the area of the large rectangle (not including the area of the hole)? Express your answer as a polynomial in $x$.
The area of the large rectangle is $(x+7)(x+5)$, and the area of the hole is $(2x-3)(x-2)$. To get our answer, we subtract the area of the hole from the area of the large rectangle. \begin{align*}
(x&+7)(x+5)-(2x-3)(x-2)\\
&=x(x+5)+7(x+5)-2x(x-2)+3(x-2)\\
&=x^2+5x+7x+35-2x^2+4x+3x-6\\
&=\boxed{-x^2+19x+29}.
\end{align*}